Kurt-Mercedes Relationship
The Kurt-Mercedes Relationship, commonly known as Kurtcedes, is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They became best friends in Season One and have been friends ever since. Episodes S1= They are seen next to each other in the Choir Room, where Kurt tells Mercedes she looks like a "technicolor zebra" and that she should call him before she dresses herself, she responds by calling him a "hater." (Showmance) Mercedes begins pursuing Kurt and is encouraged by Quinn and Santana. They begin their friendship, and the two go out a couple times, but as friends, despite Mercedes' thinking that they were dating. As Mercedes asks Kurt when they're going to make it official, a confused Kurt asks what they're going to make official. When Mercedes says that they are dating, Kurt tells her, "I thought I made it clear I'm in love with someone else." He looks at Finn (as he is who Kurt is crushing on), but Mercedes looks over as Rachel stands up in front of him. Mercedes assumes he's talking about Rachel and Kurt goes along to cover up his feelings for Finn. Out of anger, Mercedes throws a rock on his window breaking the glass. She then sings Bust Your Windows to express her anger. Later Mercedes approaches Kurt to apologize for what she did; he forgives her and tells her that he is gay. Mercedes is unsurprised and accepts him; the two become close friends. (Acafellas) Before Finn attempts to slushie Kurt, Mercedes says, "You are not gonna slushie on my man Kurt!" After Kurt hits himself with a slushie, Mercedes takes him to the washroom to clean him. (Mash-Up) When Kurt asks to Audition for the Defying Gravity solo, Mercedes rubs his shoulder encouragingly and the two share a smile. Later when Kurt asks the New Directions to pledge to vote for who sings the best in the Diva Off and not be biased, Mercedes promises to vote for Kurt and grins at him. Mercedes smiles at him encouragingly in his part of Defying Gravity, and when he blows the note she looks shocked and upset for him. They sit together three times in this episode, and when Rachel tells them they will shoot a commercial for some mattresses they grin at each other, pull "diva faces" and both look very excited. (Wheels) Kurt is very enthusiastic when Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. ''She points to him during the performance and he responds by putting his hand over his heart and smiling. ('Sectionals) ]]When Mr. Schue has the idea of doing a Madonna themed lesson, Kurt quickly offers to do a multimedia project, insisting on doing it with Mercedes. They both overhear an argument between Will and Sue, where Sue leaves angry after the memory of her hair loss is revealed, also implying why she is so mean towards Will's hair. They both decide to help her out and give her confidence, and with the help of the AV Club, they shoot their own video of Vogue, ''starring Sue. Near the end of the episode, Kurt and Mercedes have joined the Cheerios because Jesse St. James has joined New Directions and they think their chances at solos have dropped even more. Together they sing ''4 Minutes in the Gym. In the end of this episode, the Glee kids perform Like a Prayer, in which Kurt and Mercedes both get solos. Kurt also gives Mercedes a sweet little kiss on the cheek before her solo. (The Power of Madonna) At the beginning of the episode, it shows Kurt and Mercedes talking with Sue in her office. During the meeting, Sue announces that Mercedes has to wear the girls uniform for the Cheerios, meaning that she has to lose 10 pounds by the end of the week. When Mercedes says she's uncomfortable and that the uniform doesn't fit her right, Kurt is there to help her, saying that she shouldn't feel uncomfortable with her weight. She tells him she really doesn't want to show too much skin and start a sex riot, which then gets Kurt and Mercedes to do their own personal handshake. This causes Sue to ask why they don't have a show on Bravo. They are also seen while Mercedes performs Beautiful with Kurt as one of the backups. (Home) They are seen holding each other's hands during Over The Rainbow and To Sir, With Love. (Journey) |-| S2= When Will announces that nationals are in New York, Mercedes fans Kurt and they giggle. They are playing the piano together and chatting, when Rachel informs them of her plan to discourage Sunshine Corazon from joining New Directions. They are both disgusted by this and share exasperated looks. They are also standing together and looking angry when they overhear that Sunshine is joining Vocal Adrenaline, as a result of Rachel's actions. (Audition) with Tina and Quinn.]]In this episode, Kurt's father, Burt, suffers a heart attack. Mercedes performs I Look to You in the glee club after she hears the news about Kurt's father. She explains that she doesn't know what to say to Kurt, therefore, she sings it instead. After the performance, Kurt says he loves Mercedes' voice then states he doesn't believe in God, leaving Mercedes surprised. When Kurt complains to Coach Sylvester about the glee club singing religious songs, Mercedes tells Kurt that siding with Ms. Sylvester won't do any good. She speaks to Kurt at school and convinces him to attend church with her as she had already asked them to pray for Burt and dedicate a service to him. Mercedes sings Bridge Over Troubled Water to Kurt at the service, whilst many of the Church give looks of encouragement to Kurt. Kurt ends up enjoying the service. (Grilled Cheesus) Kurt and Mercedes sit together in this episode and Kurt tells Mercedes that he thinks Sam is "Team Gay." (Duets) During the New Directions Boys mash-up performance of Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Kurt waddles up to Mercedes and performs his signature dance style in front of her, causing her to burst out laughing. (Never Been Kissed) They are seen having lunch together and Mercedes asks Kurt about plans they had that she was looking forward to. When he tells her that he already has plans with Blaine, she looks visibly upset. Mercedes is offended when Kurt tries to set her up on a date with a football player on the basis that they are both black. She feels left out when she accompanies Kurt and Blaine to dinner at Breadstix, where conversation is dominated by gay issues and icons. They are seen having lunch together three times in this episode. In a flashback where Rachel asks Will if she can do a dance number, Mercedes and Kurt can be seen chatting and laughing together behind Rachel. At the end of the episode, Kurt confronts Mercedes, suggesting that she is substituting food for love and their friendship for a romantic relationship. Mercedes agrees to talk to Anthony, the student Kurt attempted to set her up with. (The Substitute) At the wedding, Kurt and Mercedes are seen partnered up during Marry You as they dance down the aisle. They are also together when Finn sings Just the Way You Are. Later when Kurt informs New Directions that he is transferring to Dalton Academy, Mercedes walks up to him visibly upset and tries to find out why he hasn't talked to her or anyone else about it. (Furt) When seeing each other from across the stage, Mercedes gives a timid wave to Kurt and he winks back at her. (Special Education) Kurt and Mercedes, along with Rachel, are all together during a slumber party. Rachel and Kurt are expressing their difficulty with their love lives, but Mercedes is instead giving them her perspective. Mercedes believes that she doesn't need a man by her side, and wants to focus on her music and the diva she is instead. Kurt and Rachel agree, and Kurt expresses his joy over being around ladies again. (Silly Love Songs) Mercedes gathers all the members of New Directions in the courtyard at noon. When asked what it's all about, she announces that it's official, and then Kurt is shown yelling back how he's returned at McKinley. When he approaches the group, Mercedes is the first to get a hug. During the Warblers' farewell number, Somewhere Only We Know, Mercedes gets another hug. She also gives Kurt a standing ovation after Kurt's welcome back solo, As If We Never Said Goodbye. They also sing lead vocal in Born This Way, along with Tina. (Born This Way) When Will talks about New Directions performing at the prom, Mercedes is immediately uninterested and walks out. She's really sad because no one has asked her out to the prom. Kurt is the first to offer his comfort and support to Mercedes, however it's Rachel to go out and talk to Mercedes after she insisted on talking to her. (Prom Queen) After losing at Nationals, Blaine and Kurt are talking at Lima Bean. They meet Sam and Mercedes there, whilst they are trying to hide that they're a couple. (New York) |-| S3= During Sugar Motta's performance Kurt asks Mercedes how Motta was so familiar. (The Purple Piano Project) Kurt sings a few lines in It's All Over along with Mercedes. Since the song is like a conversation between Mercedes and the other people present, Kurt and Mercedes somewhat converse during the song. (Asian F) During Rory's solo, Kurt, along with Tina and Artie, go to watch the Troubletones. Mercedes sees them and rushes to hug them, but is stopped by Santana. This shows that her leaving New Directions didn't affect their friendship, but shows they can't spend as much time together as they usually would. (Pot o' Gold) Mercedes votes for Kurt for Class President at the school elections, even though fellow Troubletones partner, Brittany, is also running. (I Kissed a Girl) Kurt and Mercedes have a lot of cute interactions during the Christmas show, directed by Artie. They sing My Favorite Things together, with Rachel and Blaine. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) They can be seen together taking part in a conversation at the beginning of the episode, when the former Troubletones members are talking about the New Directions' Jackson Medley, together with Blaine and Kurt. (Michael) Kurt and Mercedes go over to a sleepover at Rachel's house. They are seen sitting closely together on the bed while watching Twilight and swap their snacks in unison. After Rachel exposes her engagement, both Mercedes and Kurt freak out and ask her what she answered. When Rachel tells them she said yes, both think that's an insane choice. (The Spanish Teacher) Kurt is present when The God Squad is discussing David Karofsky's suicide attempt because Joe invited him. When Kurt starts crying because he think it was his fault, Mercedes tries to comfort him by offering him to join them on their visit to the hospital. They are also dance partners during Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. (On My Way) Kurt and Mercedes are first shown by their lockers, discussing about post-secondary choices. Kurt congratulates Mercedes on her acceptance to Defiance College and Cleveland State University, but carefully suggests NYU. Wade, a student from Carmel High School and also a member of Vocal Adrenaline, soon interrupts them. He is in awe of them both, going to all their performances. He approaches them by seeking for advice on his desire of presenting femininely onstage at Regionals, as he identifies himself as a woman despite being assigned male at birth. He tells them his female name: Unique. The two are shown somewhat supportive, but uncertain and worried of Wade's concerns. After their conversation, both of them are reported to Sue's office and are asked to deliver high heels to Unique to damage Vocal Adrenaline's chances of making it to Nationals. At Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals competition, Kurt and Mercedes are shown backstage, looking for Unique to stop her from wearing the heels that they have delivered as a "good luck gesture," which Unique refuses to do so. Jesse St. James, who calls Mercedes "The Laziest Person Alive," and calls Kurt "Pasty Face Ghost Boy," soons spots them. During the number Boogie Shoes, Kurt and Mercedes are impressed by Unique's performance, and are shown dancing to the song. Back in McKinley, Kurt and Mercedes are at their lockers, both impressed and surprised by Unique's performance. They start walking down the hallway together until Sam calls Mercedes. Kurt immediately turns around walking in the opposite direction. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) At the beginning of the episode they start to sing How Will I Know in the hallway and end the song in the auditorium. During It's Not Right, But It's Okay, Mercedes is seen looking rather disturbed and shocked to hear the drama unfold between Kurt and Blaine. During My Love Is Your Love, when Kurt reaches the stage, he and Mercedes share a hug. (Dance with Somebody) While Mercedes doesn't seem to support Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's 'Anti-Prom,', they can be seen dancing together during What Makes You Beautiful when Kurt finally goes to the prom. (Prom-asaurus) They are invited by Sue into her office at the beginning of the episode, who holds them responsible for "creating" Unique, since it was them who encouraged Wade to perform as her. Sue thinks it's a problem, because Jesse St. James is now being acclaimed for his commitment to diversity, though this honor really belongs to Kurt and Mercedes. Sue fears that Unique has now become such an attraction, that it might cost the New Directions nationals, so she orders Kurt to perform dressed like a woman. When Kurt objects, Mercedes reminds him of Halloween the year before when he was dressed like a girl, though Kurt claims that it was a different case since it hadn't been on a stage. (Props) After the New Directions and before Vocal Adrenaline's performance, they go backstage to meet Unique in order to wish her luck. When Unique expresses how she doesn't want to perform, because the pressure on her is just to big for her, they encourage her to do the show. When Unique asks why they are helping him, although she is an enemy, they state that it's not the New Directions way to be mean to opponents and give her some final tips and good luck wishes. (Nationals) They perform Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat together with the rest of the original members of New Directions. They are sitting together during Forever Young and You Get What You Give. Mercedes is also seen smiling at Kurt while he sings'' I'll Remember. Mercedes and Kurt graduate from McKinley along with Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mike, and Santana during the performance of ''Glory Days. (Goodbye) |-| S4= This is the first episode of season four where Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt are reunited. Mercedes welcomes Kurt and Rachel to McKinley. She says that it's good for them to come and that the kids are ready to bring the house down. Mercedes also mentions her busy UCLA schedule and her back-up vocals. She invites both Rachel and Kurt to come and say hello. She then brings them to the stage with Kurt seeing Blaine, and Rachel seeing Finn, which is probably a tight spot for both. Mercedes notices the tension and leaves - giving an excuse that she'll walk the kids through their warm-up. (Glease) Mercedes knocks on the window of the car where Kurt is making out with Blaine. When they open the door, she informs them that the wedding is about to start. She also tells them that her dress needs an audience to witness and that she needs her arm-gays. The two of them then crawl out of the car and Mercedes takes this moment to mention how trashy this situation is, but Kurt says that everyone hooks up at weddings and walks with her arm in arm. At the wedding, Kurt is sitting up front watching and singing back up for Mercedes who is up near the altar during Getting Married Today. (I Do) In this episode, the relationship between Kurt and Mercedes is highly shown as they both return to McKinley, along with Mike, to help New Directions prepare for Sectionals. After they both watched Kitty perform Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, Mercedes criticizes the performance, but Kitty calls her out about not going to UCLA. Kurt comes quickly to defend her, and states that she is having an album com ing out. Afterwards, at the Lima Bean, Mercedes consoles Kurt when he breaks down as he worries about his father's battle with cancer, telling him that his father will be fine. Later on in the episode, Mercedes tries to cheer him up while they are performing Superstition ''with the New Directions. Kurt is also seen with disdain as he finds out about Mercedes' producer. At the end, Kurt watches Mercedes as she performs Higher Ground. ''Mercedes throws her jacket at him, which he puts on. When the New Directions perform ''For Once in My Life, ''Kurt, Mercedes and Mike sit together and join the song with Mr. Schue. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= Mercedes makes a small appearance at the end of the episode as she attends Blaine's surprise proposal to Kurt. When Kurt enters Dalton Academy, where Blaine is singing All You Need Is Love, he hugs Mercedes. She can be seen cheering and happy when Kurt agrees to marry Blaine at the end. (Love, Love, Love) They appear in the very beginning of the show singing Seasons of Love while standing next to each other. Later, Kurt also watches Mercedes perform I'll Stand by You in the choir room. When Rachel is singing about Finn, Mercedes is crying and Kurt is sitting beside her with his hand on her back. Later on, it appears Mercedes and Blaine are holding Kurt's hands. (The Quarterback) After a hostile encounter between Mercedes and Rachel, resulting in Rachel getting the prime seat front and centre, Kurt snaps at them to greet each other properly. Later, Kurt and Mercedes, alongside Rachel, sing an updated version of Defying Gravity as a final Diva-Off between Mercedes and Rachel. (100) In order to improve Rachel and Santana's situation and maybe even resolve their feud, Kurt and Mercedes take the stage and recall how they recently re-ignited their fight over the tater tots incident from two years ago and finally resolved their issues regarding this topic. They then proceed to sing I Am Changing, receiving a standing ovation after. The next day, after Rachel and Santana's reconciliation performance of Be Okay, Kurt and Mercedes share a heartfelt, celibratory hug. (New Directions) Kurt is very happy to see Mercedes, when she enters their apartment. He's also very excited when she tells them she is moving to New York. Later, he is helping her move into her new apartment. (New New York) Mercedes is at the Bushwick Apartment with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam and Artie, celebrating their 2nd Monday night potluck dinner together. When Sam and Mercedes are playing footsie, you can see Kurt smiling. Later, Mercedes is seen getting the message from Sam regarding Kurt getting gay bashed, and she rushes to the hospital. She is seen watching Kurt while he is unconscious looking extremely worried. Further on, when Sam and Mercedes announce that they are dating, Kurt responds that Sam and Mercedes weren't really a couple considering they never actually dated. During Kurt's performance of I'm Still Here at NYADA for the Mid-Winter Critique, Mercedes is seen watching Kurt and smiling. After the performance, Mercedes, Kurt, Burt, Sam, Blaine and Rachel share in a group hug. (Bash) They, along with the rest friends try to support Rachel before her opening night. Later ,they go to Rachel to cheer her up after her first performance. Later, they are seen along with Santana, Tina, Rachel, Blaine, and Sam having fun at a gay bar and performing Pumpin Blood. (Opening Night) When Santana and Mercedes talk in Spotlight Diner, Kurt goes to them to tell them, that Rachel has a trouble due to her absence in Funny Girl. (The Back-Up Plan) They, along with Sam, Artie, Santana, Maggie, Rachel and Blaine perform Take Me Home Tonight. (Old Dog, New Tricks) When the episode opens, both Mercedes and Kurt are at the Bushwick Apartment for Monday night dinner. Kurt is seen in the audience dancing at the mall during Mercedes' performance of Shakin' My Head. Later, Kurt, along with Rachel and Brittany, confront Mercedes about if she is going to break up with Sam before she goes on tour. Kurt thinks that Sam won't be able to handle not being intimate especially while Mercedes is away on tour. Mercedes and Kurt both go to Blaine's showcase and watch Blaine and June sing No Time at All. During Kurt and Blaine's performance of American Boy, Mercedes joins in to dance with them at the end. Kurt and Mercedes are at the reading of the second version of Rachel's script and both Kurt and Mercedes run outside to see Sam's bus ad. Rachel suggest to everyone that they meet back up here in six months and they all agree to do that. Then the group has a hug all together. This leads into the performance of Pompeii, in which Kurt and Mercedes both sing. They are shown hugging each other. Kurt is shown helping Rachel move her things out of the apartment and moving Blaine into the apartment. Mercedes is shown moving her things out of her apartment and getting in a taxi. (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) |-| S6= Mercedes and Kurt, along with the rest of Original Glee Club Members, reunite in the Auditiorium. They are part of performances Take On Me and Home. They are seen sitting next to each other during Mustang Sally. (Homecoming) Kurt and Rachel welcome special guest in the Glee Club - Mercedes. Later, during Mercedes and Rachel's conversation it is implied that Mercedes knows about Sam and Rachel relationship from Kurt. During conversation between Mercedes, New Directions Boys and Alumni Men, Mercedes mentions that she invited Blaine to boys' performance and she wonders if Kurt feels awkward about it. At the end of the episode, they, along with the Alumni, New Directions and Will are part of What the World Needs Now performance for Brittany and Santana. During party at Will's place, they are seen talking briefly. (What the World Needs Now) In flashback episode, it is shown how Kurt and Mercedes first met. They meet in the hallway. Kurt admires her singing voice and says, that she sings amazing in her church choir. They become friends. Mercedes finds perfect song for Kurt's auditions. They meet in Lima Bean and talk about Finn joining to New Directions. They are very dubious about this idea. At the end of the episode, they are part of Don't Stop Believin' performance along with Artie, Rachel, Tina, and Finn. (2009' ) Kurt and Mercedes at the beginning of the episode, meet with Will, Rachel, Tina, Blaine, Sam, Kitty, Artie and New Directions in Choir Room. Will starts to sing ''Teach Your Children, and Kurt and Mercedes are seen holding hands. Later, Mercedes gathers her friends in Auditiorium. She sings Someday We'll Be Together and says her final goodbye. She informs friends about her plans. Kurt seems to be sad and proud of her. Later, they watch Tony. When Rachel wins, they both are very happy for her. At the end of the episode, both of them are part of I Lived. (Dreams Come True) Songs S1= ;Duets 4Minutes.jpg|4 Minutes (The Power Of Madonna)|link=4 Minutes ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Bust Your Windows'' by Jazmine Sullivan. (Acafellas) *''Beautiful by ''Christina Aguilera. (Home) |-| S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''I Look to You'' by Whitney Houston. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' by Simon and Garfunkel. (Grilled Cheesus) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Not the Boy Next Door'' from The Boy from Oz. (Choke) |-| S4= ;Related Songs *''Superstition'' from Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= 1000px-Tumblr_n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1_1280.jpg|I Am Changing (New Directions)|link=I Am Changing ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Someday We'll Be Together'' by Diana Ross & The Supremes. (Dreams Come True) Trivia *They both have a love/hate relationship with Rachel. **Rachel considers both to be two of her closest friends. **They're the first people Rachel told about her engagement to Finn (The Spanish Teacher). **They have both had diva-offs against Rachel (Kurt with Defying Gravity and Bring Him Home, and Mercedes with Take Me or Leave Me). *Mercedes and Kurt have both had a crush on Sam, though only Mercedes has been in a relationship with him. *Unique claimed that her parents would be Kurt and Mercedes. Ryan Murphy joked that Alex Newell is the 'love child' of these two characters. *They watch So You Think You Can Dance together, and they text each other about the dancers' outfits. *Mercedes is the first person that Kurt comes out to (Acafellas). Gallery Kurcedes_-_U_Can't_Touch_this.gif Image97.jpg Kurtcedes_Friendship.gif Glee_-_Kurtcedes_Quote_4.gif 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg Tumblr_ma3gnjPLP01rvcuyw.gif 1kurtcedes.gif Tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo3_250.gif 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurcedes.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Ballad11.jpg BornThisWay7.jpg kurtcedes_36.gif kurtcedes_3.jpg kurtcedes_01.gif kurtcedes_4.JPG kurtcedes_5.jpg Tumblr_madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1_500.jpg kurtcedes_6.jpg kurtcedes_7.png kurtcedes_8.jpg kurtcedes_9.jpg kurtcedes_10.jpg kurtcedes_11.jpg kurtcedes_12.jpg kurtcedes_16.jpg kurtcedes_17.jpg kurtcedes_18.jpg kurtcedes_19.jpg kurtcedes_20.jpg kurtcedes_21.jpg kurtcedes_22.jpeg kurtcedes_23.jpeg kurtcedes_15.jpg kurtcedes_24.jpeg kurtcedes_26.jpg kurtcedes_27.jpg kurtcedes_29.png kurtcedes_30.png kurtcedes_31.jpg kurtcedes_32.png kurtcedes_33.jpg|Can't Touch This kurtcedes_34.png kurtcedes_35.jpg kurt-and-mercedes.jpg tumblr_l0vwpy1gaL1qbsx6uo1_500.jpg Kurtcedes - Let's do our camera face.gif Kurtcedes.gif km2.gif km1.gif km3.gif Tumblr_m83qokdl8H1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif Kurcedes - Just the Way You Are.gif Kurcedes - U Can't Touch this.gif Kurcedes - Like a Prayer.gif Kurtcedes - Collage.png Kurtcedescherrios.gif Kurtcedes - Yay.gif Kurcedes - At Sue's Office.gif Kurcedes - The Rocky Horror Glee Show.gif Kurcedes - Mirror.gif Kurcedes - Fabulous Friends.gif Kurcedes - Friends Forever.gif Kurcedes - hug.gif Kurcedes - Fashion has no gender.gif Kurcedes - Technicolor Zebra.gif Kurcedes - Hat.gif Kurcedes - He's on team gay.gif Kurcedes - Boys MashUp.gif Kurcedes - Judging you.gif 56B107ED-69E9-4264-A36B-70880AF04E8A_extra.jpg glee 15 4 minutes 2.png Kurt Mercedes Chris Colfer Glee Vogue Madonna.jpg tumblr_m22fbrfzUe1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lssg7eliKj1r0twq4o1_400_large.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-05 at 8.02.58 PM.png camera facd.jpg kurtcedes prom.jpg KurtcedesNationals.png KurtcedesNationals2.png KurtcedesNationals3.png KurtcedesNationals4.png KurtcedesProps.png KurtcedesProps4.png Tumblr m4jadkJKfJ1qfyijao2 500.png Tumblr_m2mwdl2DeQ1qczfu6o2_1280.jpg Kurt&Mercedes.jpg 4MinutesKurtcedes.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg KurtcedesLocker.gif GoldKurtcedes.jpg Tumblr_m30p4afjKM1robl32o2_250.gif Tumblr_lykuswlBo31qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lykuswlBo31qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjogikPoh1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjoh4F9BX1qlutygo1_250.gif Artworks-000016254362-dxcjgh-crop.jpg tumblr_mklh2ahwYv1qgrxsfo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml8g93A4XS1qaedvuo5_r3_250.gif Asianf kurtcedes.gif tumblr_m688262PqX1qee7fro1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmla4uuMgz1qgfb58o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm4ss6YHKL1qg5mtao3_r1_250.gif Kurt-Mercedes-kurt-and-mercedes-friendship-22806377-500-281.jpg mercedes-and-kurt-3x20-mercedes-jones-30844683-640-360.jpg normal_glee116_021.jpg Kurt-Mercedes-1x12-Mattress-kurt-and-mercedes-friendship-11893126-1280-720.jpg Tumblr mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Superiortothem kurtcedes.gif Aceptacion kurtcedes.gif Wonderful kurtcedes.gif N21 kurtcedes.gif Duet! - kurtcedes.gif 3 - kurtcedes.gif 2 - kurtcedes.gif 1 - kurtcedes.gif Huggy!kurtcedes.gif HKurtcedes.gif Suprised!kurtcedes.gif tumblr_muivq307ZV1s8vo1po1_500.jpg tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxvsido8BS1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_my6cf1fcYc1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my6cf1fcYc1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my6cf1fcYc1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_my6cf1fcYc1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o1_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o2_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o3_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o4_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o5_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o6_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o7_250.gif tumblr_myiz2sAymH1s7onl0o8_250.gif Tumblr m395plh6LP1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr m395plh6LP1qa5w9eo3 250.gif mercedes and kurt.png tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o1_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o6_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o7_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o2_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o5_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o3_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o4_250.gif tumblr_n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o8_250.gif tumblr_n30xpd14ta1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n2uwv6ZZMg1t1ubx5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mts2937TVz1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_msx354QKiL1r7lepzo9_250.gif tumblr_n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Kurtcedess2061.gif kurt and mercedes.png S1154minutes.gif Tumblr ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo7 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships